


You Are My Home

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of homophobia, Moving In Together, SO MUCH FLUFF, alex has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex and Maggie move in together and Alex has a bad day.orthe one where Alex punches a homophobe and Maggie tells Alex about her past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had kind of a bad day today and just want someone to hold me tight so i wrote sanvers cuddles and that will have to do
> 
>  
> 
> other than that i don't really know what happened here, it's just fluffy fluff

Maggie was curled up on the couch in Alex's - soon to be their - apartment, watching tv while waiting for Alex to get home from work. She still couldn't believe she was going to be moving in with Alex, not that she hadn't basically been living there anyways, but making it official was a big deal for Maggie. 

\----

"Mags..."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not asking for real right now... but, someday when we're both ready for it, and you know we've moved in together, like officially, and talked about maybe starting a family someday, would you uh- would, would you marry me?"

"Of course I'll move in with you Danvers... and I mean I'll marry you but I'll have to get ordained online first cause I haven't done that yet..." Maggie paused, clearly confused in her sleepy state, "wait! Who are you marrying? I thought you were marrying me?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends ridiculous half-asleep response. 

"You're not going to remember any of this conversation tomorrow.... but I'll take that as a yes."

\----

Alex hadn't mentioned their sleepy conversation during their valentines weekend since it happened, presuming Maggie wouldn't remember it, but how could Maggie forget her girlfriend asking her to move in with her, get married, and someday start a family together all in one go? Maggie let it go for a week before mentioning it. During that week she had only gone to her own apartment to get clean clothes. She stayed at Alex's every night, waiting for the right moment to bring up moving in together to Alex. 

It was Saturday night, and Alex and Maggie had just arrived back at Alex's after having a game night at Kara's. 

As Alex was moving to unlock her door, Maggie said, "When we were leaving Kara's, you said we should go home. And I'm here now, so..."

Alex dropped her keys. "Oh! Uh- well, I mean, I just kinda assumed you were staying here tonight. I can take you home if you want!" 

Maggie picked up Alex's keys and opened the door. She walked through the door and said, "I kinda thought I already was home. I just need to check that we're on the same page here. I was only half asleep last weekend when you pseudo-asked me to marry you.... so I remember that conversation.... and I do believe that I said yes to moving in with you-"

"Oh my god! Maggie! I didn't think you would remember that conversation..."

"Do you not want me to move in with you Danvers? Is that why you asked when you thought I was asleep? Why you haven't mentioned it since?" Maggie crossed her arms and looked at Alex, trying to figure out what was happening. 

"No! Maggie that's not- I- it's just that I've never done this before. I'm not really sure how to do this, how to live with someone else. Someone that I love. It's a big commitment. I want to do it right."

"You're right, Al. It is a big commitment. But you've kind of already been doing it. Well, not officially. But have you noticed how I've only gone home to get clean clothes all week? My stuff is in your drawers, I did my laundry here yesterday, my vegan ice cream is in your freezer.... I'm ready to try this if you are."

"Oh...."

Maggie walked over to Alex and took her hands in her own. 

"My lease doesn't end til the end of next month, so if this doesn't work out I can go back. But I love you Alex. I want to move in with you. Someday I want to marry you, start a family with you." Maggie beamed up at Alex, hardly able to believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

"Are you getting soft on me Sawyer?" Alex smirked at Maggie. 

"You can count on it Danvers," Maggie replied, pulling Alex in for a kiss. 

"Ok then, Maggie Sawyer, will you move in with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

\----

They had been living together, officially, for 3 weeks now, and they'd been settling into a routine. Usually on nights they would both be home for dinner, whoever was home first would start dinner, so when the other got home it would be almost ready to eat. But today Alex had texted Maggie in the afternoon saying she'd had a hard day and was going to pick up a pizza on the way home. So Maggie had poured two glasses of wine and settled into the couch to wait for Alex to arrive with dinner. 

When Alex came in the door she immediately put the pizza box down on the coffee table, threw off her shoes and tossed her gun and leather jacket onto a chair. She flopped down next to Maggie and tucked her head into Maggie's shoulder, pulling her legs up into her chest. She let out a huge sigh and completely relaxed next to Maggie. 

This all happened so fast Maggie barely had time to process it. She knew Alex had said she'd had a hard day but this was extreme, even for Alex's toughest days. 

"What's wrong, Al? Just a hard day?"

Alex picked up one of Maggie's hands and starting playing with her fingers. "Ugh, it was an awful day. The alien we were chasing got away. CADMUS got away again. We're no closer to finding my dad than we were 3 months ago. On top of that, J'onn took away my new gun so the lab can reverse engineer it. And-" Alex paused, uncertain as to whether she should continue. 

"What is it, Al?" Maggie asked, her concern for Alex showing through the slight quiver in her voice.

"It's silly- I, I just- well, I kind of accidentally came out to a stranger when I was picking up the pizza... and I don't think I've done that before! So it's kinda a big deal for me. But it didn't go well..."

Maggie pulled Alex in tight, trying to squeeze out all the bad the day had given Alex through her love. 

"I'm sorry love. Some people are idiots. But I'm proud of you! It is a big deal! Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"It was just so stupid. I was leaving the pizza place at the same time as this guy, and he was making friendly conversation as we walked to the parking lot, and he asked if I had kids, and I said 'no kids, just my girlfriend' and he started yelling for the whole world to hear about how it's a sin to love someone of the same sex and he was spouting bible verses and I kindasortofmaybe punched him...."

"You... punched him?" Maggie asked, trying to hold back her laugh. 

"Yeah..." Alex grimaced. 

"Nice... he totally deserved it!" Maggie couldn't hold back her laugh anymore. "You are such a badass." Alex smiled and joined in the laughter.

"I've just been so happy lately that I forget that what we have is different... that there are people out there that don't accept us."

"I love that everyone in your life is so supportive that you can forget that some people don't. Not everyone is that lucky...." The laughter stopped when Maggie's tone turned serious. 

"Not everyone... does that include you Mags?" Alex looked up at her girlfriend and saw the pain in her eyes. 

"My- uh- my dad took a long time to come around. I came out when I was fourteen and he tried to kick me out of the house, but my mom stopped him from doing it. It's been snide remarks and judgmental glares ever since. It wasn't til you came around actually that he finally accepted me fully. Apparently I couldn't shut up about you when I visited at Christmas and he saw that I was really, truly happy. The day I left he gave me a big hug and told me he loved me. He hasn't done that since I was 14."

"I'm so sorry Mags... I didn't know..." Alex brought the hand she had been playing with up to her mouth to adorn Maggie's knuckles with kisses.

"It's whatever, Al. It's in the past now. Now I've got you."

"It's not whatever, Maggie! I was so scared to come out and I knew the worst that could happen would be my mom might be disappointed with me! And she wasn't! I'm a grown woman who doesn't live at home. I'm living my own life. But you! You were 14! And your dad wanted to kick you out. He was ready to leave you in the street to fend for yourself. That's not whatever." 

Maggie sat in silence for a moment, looking at the ground. She realized no one had ever given her this kind of support, especially when she told them about this part of her past.

"You're amazing, Alex. How did I ever get so lucky?" Maggie looked up from the ground and met Alex's eyes. "I stopped telling people, especially girlfriends, about my past after so many of them tried to make me feel weak or act like this isn't important. But you're different Al." Maggie paused, taking in the moment. "You make me feel important. Thank you for that."

"You deserve to feel important," Alex said quietly, still processing everything Maggie told her. They were both silent for a few minutes, holding each other, just enjoying being close and feeling loved. 

"I'm so sorry Alex! You had such a tough day and I just dumped all that on you..."

"I'm glad you did Maggie. I mean, sure I had a bad day, but getting to come home to you, to our home, and to be able to talk with you about all of it - the good and the bad - makes it all worth it."

"I love you Al."

"And I love you."

They sat on the couch snuggled together for a while, playing with each other's fingers, drawing shapes on each other's legs, sharing light, sweet, yet passionate kisses. 

"The pizza's getting cold. We should eat," Maggie broke the silence. 

"Hmmm I suppose. I'm pretty comfy right here though."

"How about pizza and cuddles and a movie? We won't have to move off this couch all night."

"That sounds perfect." Alex grabbed a slice from the box and promptly curled back into Maggie, a place which she was quickly realizing felt more like home than her apartment ever had.

Neither of them could believe how lucky they were. That they had found each other. That they got to love and be loved by each other. That they got to be happy in this life, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are great - please leave some!
> 
> also send me prompts @piece-of-my-harto on tumblr!


End file.
